


A New Year

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: A busy New Year's Eve.





	A New Year

Though it was the last one, today felt like one of the longest days of the year. Perhaps it would've helped had they not decided to take care of New Year's cleaning first thing in the morning; Tatsuya had to admit that maybe they should've done it beforehand, but Allan had insisted. There had also been a Gunpla event and a party they had been expected to participate in, and by the time they had gotten a chance to stop by home, it had gotten late.

There was another New Year's party they still needed to go, late or not. "How about a quick bath," Allan suggested as they made it into their apartment. "Traditions, and all! Got to take the opportunity to relax while we can."

"Like I'm going to say no to that," Tatsuya replied with a chuckle. He placed a gunpla box down on the closest table and glanced around, then smiled. The earlier cleaning at least meant the apartment looked fresh and clean, a good start for a New Year.

Allan was already getting things ready, and Tatsuya took the opportunity to get them both something to drink. With everything they had done today and the plans they had for tomorrow, he wasn't all that interested in the New Year's party, but the Meijin had his duties.

"Going to the shrine and everything tomorrow aside," he pondered as Allan emerged from the bathroom. "Maybe we should take New Year's Eve off next year."

"Sure, why not," Allan agreed. "Or maybe we could take the Holidays off altogether and go somewhere. Ever been to New York Times Square for New Year's? Something amazing and romantic like that," he suggested with a bright smile. "Could try that one day."

How Allan still had the usual enthusiasm after the tiring day, Tatsuya didn't know, but it made him laugh anyway. "I've heard Times Square is less romantic and just really crowded for New Year's," he replied. "Then again I figure we've seen worse crowds, and suppose it would be different at least."

"Maybe we could. Next year," Allan said with a nod. "Either way, the bath should be ready. Shall we?"

A quick bath it was, though Allan was quicker to leave than Tatsuya was, as he found himself wanting to sit there for just a moment and trying to gather his thoughts before they'd head out again. He stretched him arms and idly wondered if planning something for New Year's next year was too soon when this year wasn't even done yet - then again, no harm in having long-term plans.

"Allan?" He called as he got up from the bath. "Think we should get something to eat before heading out?" There was no reply, and he dried himself and got his bathrobe on.

"Allan?" He questioned again, drying his hair as he wandered to the living room - only to find Allan with his arm over the handrest of the couch, leaning his head on it, fast asleep. He stopped to watch him for a moment and smiled. Perhaps their schedule for today had been a bit too busy, and they were both exhausted.

Maybe it was better if they skipped the party after all, he thought as he sat down next to Allan then pulled the blanket they had on the couch over both of them. He should've woken Allan up, but he really didn't want to, not when leaning against him sounded like a nice plan.

Only to be snapped out of it by his phone at some point - he blinked and picked it up, realizing it had been a message sound. There were a couple of 'Happy New Year' messages, and he looked at the clock.

It was a minute past midnight.

They really had missed the party, but there was no helping that anymore. "Happy New Year," he whispered, leaning over to Allan and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like something cute for once, and since I'm out of ideas let's just write seasonal stuff!


End file.
